La Soledad
by Miss Rene
Summary: UA ¡¡Mi Primer SonFic!


**

* * *

**

"La Soledad"  
  
By: Athena Asamiya  
  
Autor (musical): Laura Pausini  
  
Interprete (musical): Laura Pausini

El viento matutino se colaba ágilmente por aquellas cortinas... moviéndolas a su gusto por dentro de la habitación...  
  
Ya no tenía 10 años... Ya no Era una Capturadota de Cartas. Ahora era la dueña de aquellos rectángulos con poderes, Aunque para ella... eran más que eso... eran sus más confiables amigos mágicos...  
  
Ya era una señorita... se había desarrollado, viviendo una juventud feliz...  
  
Era muy temprano... el sueño fue lo ultimo en que se preocupaba, ahora solo era tiempo de recordar...  
  
Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que aquel chico le había declarado sus sentimientos... aun lo recordaba, esa inseguridad, ese sonrojo de saber que le gustaba a alguien y no a cualquier muchacho... si no a el... Aquel jovencito que le había brindado su amistad, su confianza, su vida... Cuantas veces el no arriesgo su vida por ella... aun lo recordaba... aquel día del aeropuerto y después de varios meses un regreso... Había regresado para quedarse... pero no para siempre...  
  
Era la mujer más feliz del mundo... Que más podía pedir. Tenía a sus amigos, a su familia y a su verdadero amor. 

** "Syaoran" Se ha marchado para no volver  
  
El Tren de la mañana Llega ya sin el  
  
Es solo un corazón con alma de metal  
  
En esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad**

A paso cohibido y casi frágil; Salió de casa... Como estaba sufriendo, le dolía no tenerlo cerca. Que se haya ido así, solamente así...  
  
- Se ha ido... para no volver...- Suspiro deteniéndose frente aquel tren que lo veía llegar de Tokio... día tras día el llegaba desde Tokio para estar solo con ella...  
  
Sus ojos verdes estaban tristes, aquella sonrisa era solo de tristeza y melancolía...  
  
Caminó de entre la nieve y aquella niebla suave y tétrica, acompañando su dolor. 

** Su banco esta vacío. "Syaoran" sigue en m  
  
Le siento respirar pienso que sigue aqu  
  
Ni la distancia enorme puede dividir  
  
Dos corazones y un solo latir**

Con la mirada baja caminó a paso mas lento... admirando aquellos árboles con hojas naranjas, recordando los momentos que pasaban en esa estación... el amor que se juraban...  
  
Se detuvo abrazándose así misma, frente aquella preparatoria que los veía llegar juntos, abrasados y antes de entrar, aquel tierno beso que causaba rubor en los dos, como si fuera la primera vez...  
  
No tenía ojos para nadie más. Sus amigos la miraban preocupados... pero ella prefería estar sola, meditar su dolor...  
  
Miró aquel banco vació tras el suyo...  
  
- Buenos días Syaoran...- Suspiro casi en llanto... ¡que dolor! Gritaba su alma...  
  
En donde estaban esos ojos Cafés?... Ya no los miraría más?... ni su piel.? Ni sus labios...?  
  
Se acomodo melancólica en su asiento... recargándose en su paleta tratando de no delirar...  
  
Sentía su respirar tras su oreja, lo sentía aun allí... pero la realidad era triste.  
  
_"La distancia no va dividir nuestro amor Sakura... nosotros somos uno... nunca lo olvides"  
  
_Recordaba en perfección aquellas palabras tan ciertas... era lo único que la mantenía con calma...  
  
- Te amo Syaoran... - Susurro mirando la ventana... 

**Quizás si tú piensas en m  
  
Si a nadie tu quieres hablar  
  
Si tú te escondes como yo  
  
S huyes de todo y si te vas  
  
Pronto a la cama sin cenar  
  
Si aprietas fuerte contra ti  
  
La almohada y te echas a llorar  
  
Si tú no sabes cuanto mal te ara la soledad**

  
  
¿Pensara en mí?  
  
Se auto preguntaba una y otra vez...  
  
¿Cómo estará?  
  
Por su parte, cada día se alejaba más de las personas, de sus amigos, de su familia. Se escondía, lloraba... recordaba.  
  
Recordaba ese día... recordaba esa punzada sobre su corazón al escuchar esas palabras... al recordar aquella escena que jamás se imagino...  
  
Como corrió, alejándose de el. Dejándolo en medio de la lluvia, con la mirada baja...regresando automáticamente impresionándolo a el... Besándolo con devoción, con amor... con todo... allí bajo la lluvia, empapados, con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas...  
  
Era su ultima noche con el. Lo recordaba...  
  
_"Te amo Syaoran..."  
  
"Yo también te amo Sakura"  
_  
La oscuridad era el fondo de la escena de amor...  
  
_"Debes irte... no quiero que te enfermes..."_  
  
_"No..."_  
  
Susurro entre lágrimas...  
  
_"Pero Sakura..."  
  
"No Syaoran... Te vas Mañana y..."_  
  
Se había girado quedando delante de el...  
  
_"Quiero recordar esta noche por el resto de mi vida..."_  
  
_"Sakura... Hablas como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver... Tal vez no pueda regresar... pero vendré por ti... Por que te amo"_  
  
Sakura sonrío...  
  
_"Quiero que seamos uno, completamente_" susurro sonrojada... mirando con ternura aquel rostro ingenuo a sus palabras...  
  
_"Sakura... ya somos uno..."_  
  
_"quiero que me hagas tuya Li Syaoran..."_  
  
Fue allí cuando aquellos ojos se sorprendieron, sonrojándose...  
  
_"No... Yo..."_  
  
_"No... no quieres?..."_ Pregunto temerosa... acercándose a el...  
  
Un beso fue suficiente...Ese día El había marcado su cuerpo, su alma...  
  
Se sonrojó... había pasado una semana desde aquella partida...  
  
Aquella noche, fue la más maravillosa... Pero a la vez... era la noche de un día siguiente el cual lastimaría su corazón... 

** Miro en mi diario tu fotografía  
  
Con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido  
  
La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que...  
  
Estas aquí entre ingles y matemáticas**

Las clases habían dado comenzó... pero eso no le importaba...  
  
Sacó un libro verde... recordando su color favorito... ahora mas que nada llevaría consigo ese libro... ese diario en donde juntos escribían y pegaban sus fotos...  
  
Allí en la portada, aquella fotografía... La cual era levemente bañada por una que otra lagrima que habían brotado de sus bellos ojos... Abrasándola poseídamente... tratando de marcar su pecho con su calor... 

** Tú "madre" y sus consejos que monotonía  
  
Por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías  
  
Te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo  
  
Te ah dicho: "un día lo comprenderás"**

  
  
Así como ni ella ni el estaban de acuerdo... Syaoran se había sentido impotente... pero era menor de edad y Su madre debía estar primero...  
  
_"No se que es lo que debo comprender..."  
_  
Había dicho con furia... Sakura estaba de acuerdo pero era su madre y el debía obedecer... tratando de ser lo mas razonable... sabiendo que no había nada que razonar... 

**Quizá si tú piensas en m  
  
Con los amigos te verás  
  
Tratando solo de olvidar  
  
No es nada fácil la verdad  
  
En clase ya no puedo más  
  
Y por las tardes es peor  
  
No tengo ganas de estudiar  
  
Por ti mi pensamiento va**

Quería olvidar... pero no podía... Solo esperaba que el la olvidara aunque el le había dicho que era lo menos que quería hacer...  
  
- 'Ya no puedo mas' – sus pensamientos eran los mismos... quería huir... escapar...estar con el de nuevo...  
  
Todo era igual... las mañanas, las tardes, Las noches...  
  
- 'No tengo ganas de estudiar... solo puedo pensar en ti mi Syaoran...' – Suspiro... era lo único que podía hacer... suspirar...  
  
_**"Es imposible dividir así la vida entre los dos. Por eso espérame cariño mío conserva la ilusión."**_  
  
Era la frase que la mantenía viva... aun escuchaba su voz cerca de su oído... convenciéndola de sus palabras... Palabras que son verdad... 

**La soledad entre los dos  
  
Este silencio en mi interior  
  
Esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor  
  
Por eso espérame porque  
  
Esto no puede suceder  
  
Es imposible separar así la historia de los dos**

Ya habían terminado las primeras clases...  
  
Esa soledad la estaba matando... no esperaría por el... no era justo...  
  
- Espérame...-  
  
Susurró con una sonrisa... tratando de olvidar la melancolía 

** La soledad entre los dos  
  
Este silencio en mi interior  
  
Esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor  
  
Por eso espérame porque  
  
Esto no puede suceder  
  
Es imposible separar así la historia de los dos  
  
La soledad...**

- No voy a permitir que nuestro amor este tan lejos...  
  
En su mente creyó ver a aquel chico sentada con ella...  
  
- Iré a HonKong... 

**...The End...**

**_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_**

**N/a::** Hola!! ¿Como están? ¬¬ Yo como siempre... creando y deshaciendo Jajaja Espero este Sonfic... les haya gustado... Es de un Solo Capitulo... así que léanlo...  
  
Hay me dicen que tal .  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Hasta la vista Baby's!!!!!! 


End file.
